bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
CrazyBus/Transkrypt
Grałem w naprawdę dużo gównianych gier. I mówiąc dużo mam na myśli naprawdę dużo. Wręcz w chuj. Od pięciu i pół lat mierzyłem się z najbardziej skurwionymi abominacjami dostępnymi na rozmaite platformy do grania. Od wczesnych generacji konsol, gdzie zmierzyłem się z syfem tak ogromnym, że wszelkie pudła zawierające chociaż ułamek tej zgrozy zostały zalane betonem w Nowym Meksyku, kompletnej katastrofy z kompilacji pięćdziesięciu dwóch koszmarów na Nintendo Entertainment system, której sequel był tak skażony wszelkimi błędami, że jego przejście na prawdziwej konsoli graniczyło z cudem, aż po kompletnie niegrywalnego gniota na następce nesa, której wydanie do dziś jest owiane tajemnicą, spierdolone gry na podstawie licencji filmowej z piątej generacji, i wreszcie masę ścierwa z ostatnich lat z dystrybucji cyfrowej. Mało tego, od pierwszego odcinka przedzierałam się przez twory firmy incagold, od kultowych już airborn hero i jej niesławnej kontynuacji Ardennes Ofenssive, aż po wszelakie chujangi wyścigowe, łajno próbując przypominać gta, wszelkie horrory przerażające swoim wykonaniem, czy nawet najchujowszego tajkuna jaki kiedykolwiek trafił w moje ręce, którego oceniłem w poprzednim odcinku. Mało tego na ruszt wziąłem także niezliczoną ilość szmir od Team 6. Super taxi driver 2006, european street racing, pizza dude, operation alfa zylon, taxi 3 extreme rush a nawet flatout 3, masowy gwałt na świetnej marce który nastał do ryja nie tylko miłośnikom serii, ale też samym graczom lubiącym wyścigi. Na dodatek, napsułem sobie krwi także dzięki dziadostwom od atomic planet od soe operation avalanche, The Chronicles of a Vampire Hunter i sas anti terror forc. Na domiar złego, przedarłem się również przez tytuły, które wśród graczy i krytyków na całym jebanym globie uważane były za te najgorsze. Ba, wiele razy natknąłem się na tak okropne gry, że z miejsca nazywałem je największymi kasztanami w jakie udało mi się kiedykolwiek zagrać. A jedną grę z miejsca określiłem najgorszą grą wszechczasów, za największy plagiat w historii całej branży gier wideo. Ale czemu wam to wszystko mówię? Bowiem to co ukaże wam dzisiaj, pobije wszystko to co do tej pory widzieliście. Gra tak zła, że sąsiednie galaktyki na wieść o jej istnieniu spierdoliły do innego wymiaru. Coś tak arcyuber spierdolonego, że prześledzenie chociaż minuty tej odrazy sprawia, że tracimy jakąkolwiek wiarę w ludzkość. Coś tak przeraźliwie okropnego, że samo wymówienie tytułu tej lichoty od siedmiu boleści, spowodowałoby wylew masywnego szamba z każdego możliwego miejsca na tej planecie. Panie i panowie, oto prawdziwy szczyt z gatunku chujozy jaki kiedykolwiek trafił w moje ręce. Tak więc bez zbędnego gadania, zapraszam do setnego odcinka programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Gra Crazy Bus została stworzona przez niejakie tom skripts ltda, a wydana, a raczej sportowana przez równie enigmatyczne studio dewster. Gra została wykonana na konsolę Sega genesis w roku 2004, czasie szczególnie istotnym dla rynku produktów okołogrowych za sprawą wypuszczenia solidnej porcji elektronicznych odchodów o nazwie midnight race: club supercharged. Jak nie trudno zauważyć, gra jest tą z gatunku nielicencjonowanych. Twory te charakteryzują się tym, że jakimś dziwnym trafem nie zostały zaakceptowane przez kreatorów danej konsoli, zazwyczaj ośmio lub szesnasto bitowych, a jedynym sposobem na ich dostanie jest szukanie w źródłach niekoniecznie legalnych. I nie chodzi mi tutaj też o gry pirackie, typ gier nie licencjonowanych, które dostały dezaprobatę ze względu na bycie kopiami innych tworów bądź syfem wyklepanym z innych marek, jak chociażby tekken na konsolę sagi, titanic, czy super Mario world na Nintendo Entertainment System, czy też inne haki jak Super Mario 4 czy Super Kontra 6. Nielicencjonowanych produktów w serii już było kilka, jak chociażby cheatahmeny na enijesa, czy Hong Kong 97 na super Nintendo, i w większości przypadków były one gorsze niż te licencjonowane. Dzisiaj jednak przedstawię wam coś, co zniszczy całkowicie wasz światopogląd jeśli chodzi o krapy. Oto gra która wypali wam oczy, wyżre wszystkie szare komórki, nasra do ryja i zarazi was wszelkimi chorobami wenerycznymi. Choć w zasadzie po głębszym zastanowienia i tak to by był stan euforii w porównaniu do tego, co za chwilę uświadczycie. Przygotujcie masę torebek na wymioty oraz zapnijcie pasy, bo nie ma już odwrotu. Jezusie nazareński. Co to do jasnej kurwy jest? To brzmi jak robot, który podczas ataku padaczki był napierdalamy kijami bejzbolowymi. Lub skrileks zblendowany z kocim moczem i biegunką rosomaka. Ta kwazimuzyka jest tak okropna, że nawet kakofonią nie można jej nazwać. Przy tym brązowa nuta to kurwa małe piwo. No po prostu jestem oniemały. Brak mi słów by to opisać. Ba, nawet nazwanie tego chujnią byłoby obrażeniem starej dobrej zasłużonej chujni. Coś takiego nie mogło zostać stworzone na odpierdol czy też specjalnie. To musiało wyjść z tego człowieka, a raczej tej istoty samo z siebie. Naturalnie kurwa. Ten byt diabelski doprowadziłby do szału nawet mnichów z klasztoru Szaolin. Ta melodia powinna służyć jako tortury w Guantanamo. Po zaledwie usłyszeniu kilku nut tego odium z pewnością każdy wyśpiewał by wszystko by uchronić swój mózg przed jego roztopieniem. W zasadzie pewnie moje zwoje mózgowe same zwijają się z bólu podczas słuchania tego, nazwijmy to utworu. Tej kompozycji nawet nie mógł stworzyć skurwiel jakich mało, tylko kawał prawdziwego ciężkiego złamanego chuja. Do ciężkiej cholery, nawet nie wcisnąłem żadnego przycisku, a już od samego ekranu tytułowego wali oblechem śmierdzącym na galaktykę. Przejdźmy jednak dalej. Po licznych konwulsjach spowodowanych przez harmider, którego byliście wcześniej świadkami, i kliknięciu przycisku start, ukazuje nam się przy akompaniamencie elektronicznych odgłosów przypominających te podczas długiej bolesnej obstrukcji ,ekran wyboru maszyn, których swoją drogą mamy 5. Irizar Century 390, Buscar Jum Bus 360, Enklawę nt 6000, marcopolo Paradiso gv 1150 i, szkolnego busa. Co ciekawe, poza oczywiście migającymi jak popierdolone napisami związanymi ze sterowaniem podczas tego ekranu oraz samego niezwykle obskurnego tła, wszystkie pojazdy jakimi dane nam będzie jeździć, jak przystało na produkt dystrybuowany nielegalnie, są licencjonowane, a wszelkie parametry jak ilość koni mechanicznych czy pojemność pasażerów ma odzwierciedlenie w rzeczywistości. Oczywiście osoba, która zaprogramowała tą chałturę musiała wśród ekstrawaganckich wozów jebnąć pierdołowatego żółciaka, który swoją kubaturą zawstydza resztę brasilijskich piętrusów. Tak więc po takim zadbaniu o szczegóły i wręcz fotorealistycznych fotografiach naszych mobilów, jakiego typu produktu można się spodziewać? Może dostaniemy coś w typie test drivea drugiego, tyle że zamiast fur poruszalibyśmy się miniwanami. Może otrzymamy podróbkę trójwymiarowego virtual racing, produktu arcadeowego który cieszył się nawet na konsoli Segi dużą popularnością. A może dostaniemy coś w stylu out runa, tyle że ze zmienionymi spriteami na te przegubowców. Tylko zgadnijcie. Strzelcie w ciemno co wenezuelscy deweloperzy dla nas przygotowali. Tak jest, oto crazy bus w całej swej okazałości. No normalnie kurwa zwieracze mi puściły z wrażenia. I nie, nie robię Was w bambuko, nie bawie się w ciuciubabkę i nie lecę w chuja, ta gra naprawdę tak wygląda. Kierujemy jednym z pięciu dostępnych wehikułów, które swoją drogą poruszają się tak mozolnie, że osiemdziesięcioletnia staruszka pokonałaby je w przedbiegach. Przemieszczamy się po czymś co miało chyba przypominać beton, na tle busa wyjętego z najczarniejszych czeluści gugyl grafika. I właściwie prócz kierowania się w do przodu lub cofania, przy pomocy klawiszy na krzyżaku w celu przebycia drogi równej sześćdziesięciu pięciu tysięcy pięćset trzydziestu pięciu metrów, oraz możliwości uruchomienia chyba najbardziej wstrętnego i powodującego trwałe uszkodzenia czaszki odgłosu klaksonu, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem, nie ma tutaj absolutnie... nic. Sceneria, a raczej ten obrazek kurwiący nasze gałki oczne nigdy się nie zmienia. Po przebyciu ponad sześćdziesięciu pięciu tysięcy kilometrów licznik po prostu się zeruje od tak. A osoby odpowiedzialne za te ekskrementy miały nawet wyjebane na całkowite przetłumaczenie wszystkich wyrażeń na język angielski, przez co mamy takie kwiatki jak kapasida, selekjonar oraz ekstra luho muj komodo. Jezusie nazareński, jakim cudem to szubrawskie gówno w ogóle trafiło w ręce graczy? Mało tego wszelkie te wozy, prócz zmienionych sprajtów, które w żaden sposób nie przypominają tych ze zdjęć w meni wyboru, nie różnią się w jeździe absolutnie niczym, więc wszystkie te konie mechaniczne i liczba pasażerów zostały dodane by chyba tylko zapełnić czymś do końca ten kartridż. A skoro mowa o pojazdach, zgadnijcie jak wygląda żółciak, który szczycił się możliwością przewiezienia nawet sześćdziesięciu pasażerów. Trzymajcie się mocno, bo za chwilę będziecie zbierać szczękę z podłogi. *kawałek gameplay gdy znikąd wjeżdża School bus i chwila ciszy po której wchodzi dramatic chimpunk* Po prostu brak mi słów. Nie mam pojęcia jak to skomentować. Nie wiem jaj wyrazić to co widzę w tej chwili. Ale wiem kto może. *zmiana kanału* BJ Jaki debil to tak//kto to BJ? zaprojektował?!... ...po chuj ja to w ogóle powiedziałem?... Jakim cudem ktoś o zdrowych zmysłach wstawiłby jakiś wypierd rodem z Moje Pierwsze Przygody Z Paintem przypominający zdeformowanego sedana z doklejoną elipsą oraz napisem soul bas? Przy tym to nawet i pierwszy lepszy poldas jest demonem prędkości. Rozumiem, że to gra tworzona przez niewielką grupę ludzi, albo nawet i jedną osobę z Wenezueli, ale miejmy jakieś standardy do chuja Wacława. Właściwie zaczynam się zastanawiać się, czy to można nazwać grą. Nie tylko grą wideo, czy komputerową, ale w ogóle grą. Według definicji tego słowa, gra jest to czynność o ściśle ustalonych zasadach, a w crazy busie, nie ma żadnych reguł. Mało tego, gra nie ma żadnego celu. Tak kurwa, nie ma żadnego celu. Owszem, gdy przejedziemy przez wyznaczoną liczbę kilometrów sam licznik na dole się resetuje, ale po tym zdarzeniu program nic sobie z tego nie robi i popierdalamy sobie dalej z tą samą prędkością. Możecie się kłócić, że big rigs, war solidier, czy hong kong 97 były gorsze od tego, ale nie są. Owszem, big rigs był nieludzko zabugowany, a wręcz niedokończony, ale przynajmniej mieliśmy różne tory, mieliśmy określony cel po którym ukończeniu coś otrzymaliśmy , oraz same masywne ciężarówki mogły przyspieszać. War solidier może i miał okropną grafikę i nieprawdopodobnie krótki czas przejścia, ale miał poziomy i rozgrywkę. Hong Kong 97 może i był abominacją nie do przejścia, ale mieliśmy wyznaczone zadanie wybicia w pień całej populacji Chin, które to zadanie miało wpływ na rozgrywkę i prowadziło do potyczki z minibossem, w postaci gigantycznej głowy tong szał pinga. Tutaj nie mamy absolutnie niczego, istna pustka. Dziura. I tak naprawdę prócz tego, co nam jeszcze pozostało? Oprawa audiowizualna? Chyba sobie kurwa jaja robicie. I zapewne niektórzy z wścieklizną macicy mi zarzucą, że w ogóle czego ja się czepiam. Wtedy gry tak wyglądały, sprzęt nie był rozwinięty, a komputery były na korbkę. Problem jednak w tym, że ta gnojówka wyszła ponad 7 lat po tym, jak Sega wycofała się z produkcji kolejnych egzemplarzy mega drivea, a ostatnia oficjalna gra jaka trafiła na tą konsolę została wyprodukowana w 2002 roku w Południowej Ameryce. Mało tego w latach dziewięćdziesiątych wyszedł także czip, a dokładnie Sega Virtua Procesor, który podobnie jak super fx, pozwalał na wyświetlanie trójwymiarowej grafiki. Ale odbiegam od tematu. Wszelkie spritey wyglądają tak jakby zostały wykonane przez naprutego menela po spożyciu wysokiej dawki denaturatu, obrazki w tle są siebie warte, i wszystko włącznie z fotografiami pojazdów mogło spokojnie działać już na Sega Master System. Ba, nawet osoba odpowiedzialna za te mazidła ociekające pietyzmem, zapomniała o wypełnieniu jednej kratki innym kolorem, przez co przez całą grę możemy podziwiać niebieski kwadrat. Prócz niesamowitych kompozycji stworzych przez człowieka, któremu ktoś wjechał walcem na ucho, mamy także realistycznie brzmiący silnik, będący po prostu niską nutą, który jakimś cudem po uruchomieniu klaksona nagle ni z tąd ni z owąd się pierdoli. No na świętą makrelę i latającego potwora spaghetti, co to kurwa jest? Jakim cudem ktokolwiek o zdrowych zmysłach wydałby poza granicami swojej piwnicy tą zdradę przeciwko człowieczeństwu. Grafika czasy swojej świetności miała w czasach pierwszego Super Mario Bros, muzyka brzmi jakby została wykonana przez małpę napierdalającą w losowe klawisze, przy niej ta z Hong Kong 97 brzmi jak Mozart, gameplay to czyste zgorszenie, a wybór pojazdu nie wpływa absolutnie na nic. Kurwa, gdybym wypisał całą litanię skarg i zażaleń odnośnie tego jakim potężnym syfu z gilem, to by okrążyła równik dwa razy. Ta gra jest tak pokurwiona, że nawet sam Chuck Norris, po przegraniu zaledwie kilku minut, skulił by się w kącie i błagał o okazanie litości. I wiecie czemu zwie się to szalony bus? Bo ta gra szybko doprowadzi was do obłędu. Będziecie po tym knocie tak tępi umysłowo, że z wściekłości będziecie wpierdalać najbliższe meble kuchenne, a po usłyszeniu gwałcącej bębenki uszne muzyki zetrzecie swoje uszy tarką na wiór, by nie dostać większego zajoba. Już więcej sensu miałoby istnienie smokingu dla ryb, czy sombrera na terrarium, niż tej gry. Wolałbym włożyć sobie ul na czerep i wyskoczyć na główkę z najwyższego piętra wieżowca do basenu zalanego po brzegi gównem, mieć w majtach skorpiona ,czy robioną lewatywę wężem strażackim lub nawet potraktować swój tyłek krajalnicą byleby wszelkie wspomnienia związane z tym zgorszeniem na stale opuściły moją głowę. Twórcy tego skurwiałego kurestwa powinni zapierdalać na galerze. NRGeek No no, ktoś tu sam dostanie zesłanie na zapierdalanie. *NRGeek się chowa w lewo* To jest definitywnie najgorsza gra wszech czasów i wątpię, żeby istniało tam coś jeszcze gorszego. I tym optymistycznym akcente- *GLITCH ŚWIATA!! CRASH!! CRASH GLITCH!! SYSTEM ERROR$@#^#TR)(*^@#$()^(*@#$*^WER(*TY$(*#^@#;'$*(**;\\'l;* Dalsza część odcinka Category:Transkrypty NGW (wyścigowe) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 8) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2014)